Special Projects Division
The Special Projects Division is an agency of the Sith Empire charged with the research and development of numerous forms of advanced technology. Despite obvious ties to the military, it is not subject to oversight by any of the three ministries of the Imperial government. The division has been shrouded in mystery since its inception. Until documents related to one of the division's research programs were leaked during the Cold War, most of the Imperial public was not aware of its existence. Overview The inner workings of the Special Projects Division are a tightly kept secret. Beyond the fact that it is led by a director and several deputies, little of its structure and operating protocol has been disclosed. Locations The Special Projects Division was originally headquartered on Taral Five until the installation was compromised during a Republic incursion, after which its base of operations was relocated to Dromund Fels. Called the Center for Advanced Research, the massive facility is home to a slew of laboratories equipped with state-of-the-art technology that exceeds that of most other Imperial science installations. All operations are overseen from a command tower that stands one hundred stories high. At the highest level of the tower is a lavishly-decorated observation deck that affords its occupants a 360-degree view of the complex. Secondary facilities are located on Dromund Kaas, Korriban, Quesh, and Taris, in addition to an undisclosed number of space stations spread throughout Imperial space. The division recently established a small station on Athiss, after Darth Arctis persuaded Empress Acina to abolish the quarantine placed on the planet by the late Emperor Vitiate. The station is not far from the ruins of the stronghold built by the long-dead Sith alchemist Vodal Kressh, whose work is apparently of extreme interest to the division. Key Personnel Darth Arctis is the only individual who has served as director of the Special Projects Division, having been in command since it was commissioned. Leading the division's research efforts is Doctor Koslov, a visionary scientist known for his lack of a moral compass. Two high-ranking military officers who serve under Arctis, Moff Sark and Admiral Vogel, have supervisory roles in the division. Colonel Rebus of Imperial Intelligence also collaborated with the division on many occasions. Subsidiaries According to rumors, the Special Projects Division has about a half dozen subsidiaries. One is the Biological Weapons Group; its work is rumored to be centered around the creation of weaponized pathogens. Timeline of Events 7 BTC * On the command of Darths Azamin, Marr, and Vengean, the Special Projects Division is commissioned as a deep tech research arm of the Imperial Military. The Dark Lords' initial intention was to supervise the division themselves, but find doing so impossible with the intensity of the ongoing war. * Several months later, the three Dark Lords resolve to place Darth Arctis, one of Vengean's trusted lieutenants, in command of the division. It is based out of a facility within the large Imperial military complex on Taral Five. 11 ATC * The Republic launches an incursion on Taral V, laying siege to the Imperial military base on the planet. Defenses fail, prompting Grand Moff Kilran to authorize a bombardment of the fortress in a final attempt to eliminate the Republic's strike force and prevent them from obtaining the Gree tech held within the fortress. The facility is destroyed in its entirety, among it the Special Projects Division's headquarters. * With their main facility destroyed, Darth Arctis orders the division's headquarters moved to his homeworld of Dromund Fels. 16 ATC * The Special Projects Division teams with the Science Bureau in an attempt to make rapid modifications of warships with isotope-5, in the hopes that it will allow the Imperial Armada to combat the Eternal Fleet. * Amidst the chaos brought on by the Eternal Empire's conquest of the Core Worlds, the Special Projects Division loses a great deal of personnel and assets, eventually falling into a defunct state. 18 ATC * Darth Arctis convinces Empress Acina to reinstate the Special Projects Division. He resumes command with renewed resources, and is aided by Doctor Koslov, who also survived the Eternal Empire's attacks. * Darth Arctis continues to petition the Empress and the Dark Council to rescind the quarantine placed on the planet Athiss by the former Sith Emperor, now deceased. After a month of urging, his request is granted. The Special Projects Division subsequently establishes an installation on Athiss. Category:Organizations